A mobile unit (MU) technology has improved to provide a much larger display in contrast to displays of prior MU technologies. However, an overall size of the MU is still small enough to be, for example, handheld. Consequently, a majority of the outer peripheral area of the MU may be occupied by the display. Disadvantageously, functionalities that the MU may be capable of executing may be required to be sacrificed so that the larger display may be disposed. In addition, the MU may be required to include multiple connectors or ports to receive accessories. The connectors or ports may be problematic, resulting in poor performance or intermittent operation. The connectors or ports may also be prone to damage that may result in a user being unable to utilize the connector or port or be required to service the entire MU, which may be highly invasive.